


Hide And Seek

by Opack_CIvan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan
Summary: Steve突然开始疏远他的失而复得的挚友Bucky，这让所有人都上了心。





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的设定是平行世界。

CA-1918号昆式战机在空中交通管制员Jarvis的指导下垂直降落在复仇者基地的停机坪上，引擎熄火，这架曲线优美的银灰色战机折起两翼，停机坪缓缓下降。  
进入基地地下一层。  
飞机舱门打开，刚刚结束一场战斗又经历了一次飞行旅程而疲惫的战士们走了出来。  
美国队长Steven Rogers作为此次行动的负责人不但担任了指挥行动的责任，还要负责事后的任务汇报工作。  
向谁汇报？  
当然是他的上级！  
但美国队长的上级是谁？  
“欢迎回来，Rogers队长。”刚刚踏入建筑物，复仇者基地的AI Jarvis就发出了问候，而他回来的消息自然也传遍了基地。  
“嗨，Jarvis。”即使Steve的身体素质强于常人，但在经历了长达十二个小时的飞行，与几场真刀真枪的激战之后，此时也不免露出了几分疲色。他匆匆向Jarvis打了招呼，此时此刻只有回家休息的念头。  
任务报告？醒来写也一样的。  
“行动还顺利吗？”Jarvis明知故问，在经历了他的创造者天才发明家Tony Stark连年来不间断的升级改造，Jarvis已经具备了基本的人性化内核，比如适时地对战士们发出关切的问候。  
“顺利。”Steve简短地回答，但跟在他身后的战士们却一个个的说了起来，毕竟像Jarvis这么人性化的AI只怕是只此一家了，刚刚才加入不久的年轻的战士们还向当初试探Siri一样乐衷于发掘Jarvis的智能深度。  
“队长，Barnes队长在您的办公室等您。”Jarvis在单人通话频道里对Steve说。  
“他不是还在疗养当中吗？”Steve皱了下眉头。  
“Barnes队长的恢复速度比我们预期的要快。”Jarvis说，随即他意识到了另一个问题，“队长，我虽然不知道您和Barnes之间发生了什么——但是，您也不能总对他视而不见呀！”  
嘿！那叫躲避。  
Jarvis，你知道你OOC了吗——如果来自上个世纪的Steven Rogers知道有Out Of character这个词语的话他一定会这么说，但遗憾的是他并不知道。事实上，世界上三分之二的人都不知道这个词语所代表的具体含义，更别说见过了。  
“叮。”电梯门打开了，Steve现在却有转身逃跑的冲动，但他只能随着自己的队员们进入电梯，然后说出楼层。  
“Jarvis…”Steve轻声说，他实在害怕被别人听到什么，“谢谢你的好意，但是……”Steve深吸一口气，“我会处理好的。”  
“那太好了，这样先生也不会总对我说这些了。”Steve觉得Jarvis的语调活泼了一些，这很奇怪，毕竟他是AI——一个机器不是吗？  
“叮。”电梯停了下来，门打开了。  
“再见队长！”大家纷纷和Steve打了招呼，一一离开电梯。  
“再见Bob，再见Jack，再见Jodan，再见Shara……”Steve漫不经心的回应着，看着电梯门合拢，经历过轻微的失重感后，看着电梯门上的数字一个一个跳动，-1，0，1，2……Steve觉得这就是永恒了——  
“叮。”电梯门打开了，复仇者基地并没有那么多层。  
Steve动作迟缓地从电梯里走了出来，他的办公室就在前面走廊拐角的第一扇门。  
“Jarvis，Bucky什么时候来的？”Steve对着耳机轻声问。  
“76分钟前。”  
“Oh！”Steve拍了下脑门，赶紧朝着办公室走去。  
“是的，队长，您得快着些，Barnes队长看着可有些——”Jarvis那种生怕别人太快活了的性格也不知是从哪里学来的。  
——性格？  
“Jarvis——”  
“队长，您不必担心，复仇者们的办公室的监控录像权限是最高的，也就是说就算是您也不可以随意调用。”  
但绝对不包括你吧。  
“您放心，我绝对不会窥探个人——”  
Steve把耳机摘了下来。  
站在办公室门口，Steve罕见的踌躇了一会儿，仿佛下了什么坚定的决心一样地打开了办公室的门。  
一室寂静。  
Steve松了一口气，却也有点说不出的失望。他轻轻关上门，卸下盾牌，将其挂在办公桌旁边的墙上。  
“来都来了，做完工作再走吧。”  
Steve在办公桌前坐下，动作娴熟地摁下主机电源键，打开显示器。  
他已经不再是几年前刚刚醒来，对二十一世纪一无所知、并且充满惶恐的Steven Rogers了，他能熟练的使用新时代的智能机器，接受七十年来世界的改变，重新拥有了可以交付生死的好友，对这个时代有了归属感，甚至寻回了他以为已经死去的挚友，但是——  
Steve的手悬停在键盘上，他的手摊开比键盘还要大，电脑屏幕里的空白文档上的光标一闪一闪。  
但是有什么他无法控制的东西悄然发生了。

* * *

 

Steve的妈妈在跟神父交谈，他站在妈妈的身侧，两只手乖顺的垂在腿侧，头也低着，看起来乖巧极了，但他的骨碌碌乱转的眼睛却显示出了他的不安分。  
在他的身后，站着另一家人：爸爸，妈妈，哥哥，弟弟，妹妹，完美极了。  
弟弟拉扯着哥哥的袖子，哥哥低下头听弟弟说话，不知道说了什么，两个人笑得肩膀抖得不行，妹妹看他们笑得那么开心，也凑过去问，弟弟不想搭理妹妹，哥哥轻声对妹妹解释着，然后三个人笑成一团，直到被他们的爸爸几声从喉咙里发出的像是咳嗽的声音制止了。  
“嘿！那个谁，那个谁和那个谁，不可以在上帝面前这样无礼。”Steve轻声模仿着那名年老修女的语气说话，自己噗嗤笑了出来，他感觉到那名修女严厉地瞪了他一眼。  
他的妈妈还在听神父的教诲。  
那名修女叫什么来着？Adelaide？Adela？Alice？  
“仔细聆听神父的教诲！”Steve继续模仿着那个修女讲话，差点忍不住笑出来。  
“——愿主庇佑您，Rogers夫人。”  
“愿主庇佑您，Hilary神父。”  
Steve赶紧跟着说：“愿主庇佑您，神父。”并露出一个友好的笑容。  
神父对Steve笑了一下，微微点头。  
从教堂回去的路上，Steve有些意兴阑珊。  
“Steve，你听懂神父的教诲了吗？”他的妈妈问他。  
“是的，妈妈，上帝爱世人。”Steve随口回答，他不喜欢这座教堂，不喜欢那个总笑眯眯的神父，也不喜欢那个一脸严肃的修女。  
“我希望你真的听进去了。”Rogers夫人有些不满，但没有纠结这个问题，她盘算着家里剩下的钱能买几斤小麦，加上即将要发下来的工钱能不能买一点牛肉，以庆祝她的儿子Steve即将迎来的12岁生日和独立日。  
Steve双手插着兜，满脸写着无聊，他们走过一条小巷子，Steve往里面看了一眼，三个男孩围着一个男孩不知道在说什么。  
他立刻上了心，巷子里飘来一句：“不给钱我就打你！”  
Steve停住了脚步，对妈妈说：“妈妈，我想去找朋友玩。”  
Rogers夫人答应了：“可以，Steve，别太晚回来——也别去什么危险的地方，我不想再看到你一身伤痕了。”  
“我保证，妈妈。”Steve仰头笑着，看起来乖巧极了，他在心里说着对不起，说谎的感觉实在不好受。  
妈妈走远了，Steve立刻转身跑回巷子里，大喊一声：“住手！你们别欺负他！”  
那三个男孩被突然出现的Steve吓了一跳，但看清楚后大笑出声，为首的是一个戴着帽子的瘦高男孩，他走上去拍了拍Steve的肩膀，哈哈笑道：“我还以为谁呢！原来是Little Steve，就你这身板也学别人见义勇为？哈哈哈哈！”  
“我告诉你，今天我们心情好，赶紧走开，不然我们连你一起揍！”他身边的光头男挥了一下自己的拳头，另一个中分头的男孩也盯着他。  
Steve心里生出了一丝怯意，很快又消失了，他冲着他们喊：“我是不会走的，除非你们把抢的钱还给他！”  
“你就是不识相是吧！”光头男孩冲上去推了一把Steve，Steve被他推的倒退了好几步，但没有摔倒。  
“你们把钱还给他！”Steve做出了打架的姿势。  
“我再跟你说最后一遍，小矮子……”瘦高男孩冲上去照着Steve的脸就是一拳，“第八大街的小混混要是想通过我们第十大街，可得留下买路钱！”  
Steve被打的退后了好几步，扶着墙才稳住身子，他摸了摸被打的脸，仍是说：“你们把钱还给他！”  
“瞧这矮子，蠢得还不知道自己在被打吗！”中分头冲去要打他，Steve连忙后退，中分头打空了，却更生气了。  
“没问题，如果有必要我会花费一整天的时间向他来证明这一点。”瘦高男孩打得又准又狠，Steve感觉被打到的地方都火辣辣地烧了起来。  
突然，有人冲了出来。  
“我说——”一个拳头又准又直地打在了瘦高男孩的脸上。  
“嘿小子，管好你自己的事。”光头男愤怒地说。  
这个人站在Steve身前，穿着黑蓝条纹的短袖，光线落在他的头上，像是一圈光环。他用手指了指Steve：“这就是我的事。”  
瘦高男孩摸着被打痛的地方，他被彻底惹怒了：“打他！”  
“每天看到你们欺负小孩，让我恶心。”男孩冲上去又照着之前打的地方打了一拳，他一点都不怕。  
有人举起了砖头想砸他，Steve拿起垃圾桶盖照着那个人脑袋上就是一下。  
他们两人一通合作，配合默契，那三个人一看打不赢，连忙跑了。  
“呵，欺软怕硬的家伙就只会逃跑。”男孩挥了一下拳头，满脸的不屑，“对，我说的就是逃跑。”  
“我本可以拖到他们精疲力尽的——”Steve抓着自己的裤子的吊带说，脸上有高兴但也有尴尬。  
“噢，是的，拖到他们寿终正寝。”男孩说。  
“你也想跟我较量一下吗？”Steve又摆出了进攻的姿势，男孩却看见他的手在抖。  
“哇噢，好了牛仔！把拳头收起来，我可是怀着和平之心来的。”男孩连忙举起手投降，“在看到你这个小家伙的行动之前，我从没反抗那群流氓。”  
Steve放下了手。  
“你知道吗，你还挺能鼓舞人心的。”男孩也放下了手，露出了笑容。  
“谢谢，”Steve对他伸出手，这对他来说是一个挺大胆的行动，“Steve Rogers，住在第八大街。”  
“很高心认识你，Steve！我叫James Buchanan Barnes。”男孩握上了他的手。  
二十世纪最伟大的友谊在这一刻萌芽了。  
“你可以叫我Bucky。”Bucky对他眨了眨眼，他的眼睛可真蓝，“我刚才在教堂看见你和你妈妈了。”  
“我也看见你和你的家人了。”Steve说，“你们在神像面前捣鬼。”  
“嘿，说的好像你没有似的。我看见Agnes修女瞪了你好几下。”  
原来她叫Agnes。  
两个人凑在一起笑个不停。

**Author's Note:**

> 队长和巴基初遇的那段改自美队1配套漫画，对一些细节和设定上做了一些更改。  
> 比如在这本漫画里，队长的妈妈已经去世了，他住在第八大街的孤儿院；但在队2电影里，队长妈妈去世的时候他挺大了，十六七岁。我这里选了后者，所以他妈妈还在世。  
> 再比如对话之类的。  
> 宗教我就默认他们都是新教教徒了，毕竟美国新教教徒比起天主教和东正教要更多。


End file.
